


And Then They Fuck On Courfeyrac's Couch

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stripper AU, combeferre is also a stripper, courf doesnt know, enjolras is a stripper, guys i know this is bad im a shitty writer im sorry, its R's birthday, what else do you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras needs a job, Combeferre finds him one. Courfeyrac is oblivious. Grantaire gets a hell of a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then They Fuck On Courfeyrac's Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my friends Sarah, Kayla, and Brynn. All mistakes are mine.

Enjolras was obviously in a bad mood. He was soaking wet and his hair was thrown back in a messy bun and was late to todays meeting. Well, on time for Enjolras is about half an hour before the meeting actually begins, so he was technically still early. However, the few Amis who were there already definitely noticed Enjolras’ mood. Everyone watched as he grumbled about, setting up his laptop in his usual chair at the head of the long table. 

Eventually Courfeyrac, knowing Enjolras better than anyone else in the room (besides Combeferre, but Combeferre knows better than to bother Enjolras when he’s grumpy), decided to ask, “What’s got you in a funk, Enj?” Enjolras looked over at him, his blue eyes stormy and grey.

“It’s raining,” Enjolras said simply, his tone of voice heavily suggesting Courfeyrac leave him alone. Courfeyrac did not take that suggestion, and pressed further.

“That it is. You wouldn’t be this moody if it was just rain, so what happened?” Courfeyrac asked from his chair. He always took the nice leather office chair near the head of the table for the sole purpose of slowly spinning around during meetings to bother Enjolras.

Enjolras sighed and ran his fingers through the wet tendrils of hair falling in front of his face. “I was just fired from my job. Apparently trying to recruit my coworkers to go to a ‘social justice bullshit meeting’ isn’t what I’m supposed to be doing during the down time,” Enjolras said with a frown, doing the air quotes with his fingers.

Courfeyrac frowned. “That’s stupid.” He rolled his chair over to Enjolras and lifted his heels to sit on the table. “He actually said bullshit?” he chuckled, setting his phone on the table. Enjolras nodded, still frowning.

Enjolras sighed and tugged his hair out of the bun and tried to fix it up in a ponytail. “So now I’ll have to find a job if I want to keep my apartment,” he said as he got his hair out of his face. Courfeyrac frowned as he realized that yeah, Enjolras does need a job. He has an actual nice apartment as opposed to the majority of Les Amis.

“There’s an opening where I work right now,” Combeferre said from the other end of the Musain where he was curled up in an armchair with his textbooks. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose and he looked over at Enjolras over the frames. 

“I didn’t know you had a job, ‘Ferre,” Courfeyrac said, surprised. Combeferre smiled at him, a little knowing smile that left Courfeyrac wondering what he could possibly do when he’s not studying. Enjolras looked at Combeferre with a tiny smile.

“I might have to take you up on that,” Enjolras said. “You think I’d be good at that?” he added. Combeferre smiled knowingly at Enjolras, pulling his phone out of his bag and typing something out.

“I think you’d be great, Enjolras,” Combeferre nodded as he finished. “I’ve set you up an interview, if they like you then you can be trained and ready to work pretty quickly.”

Courfeyrac looked between the two men, letting out an exasperated sigh when he realizes he’s not going to find out anything. They’ll tell if they want to tell.

-

It was all forgotten until a few months later when Courfeyrac found himself planning a surprise birthday party for one of the Amis. Grantaire, who had been hoping if he never told any of Les Amis when his birthday was maybe he could just get away with nothing special, was sincerely hoping nothing was happening. 

Courfeyrac wasn’t just going to sit by and let that happen, hell no. He was going all out. He was disguising the party as a completely normal movie night, which happen often enough for it not to be suspicious. He had told everyone and planned everything out and the only person who couldn’t come was Enjolras, who oh-so-conveniently had a ‘work thing’ that night. Courfeyrac was disappointed, knowing what Grantaire will think when every one of his friends are there but Enjolras.

Courfeyrac was so excited. He had ordered a cake that fit everyone’s dietary needs but still tasted good and he decorated his and Jehan’s flat for the party, a banner spelling out ‘Happy Birthday Grantaire’ hung up on the wall with half of the name sideways because “I thought we were just putting R!”. Courfeyrac had also, in normal Courfeyrac-party fashion, booked a male stripper.

He had gotten the company from Combeferre, who when asked why he conveniently had a business card for an Exotic Dancer company had only smiled knowingly and turned back to his book. Courfeyrac had gotten a brilliant and definitely not terrible idea while he was calling them, deciding to ask for the stripper who bore the best resemblance to Enjolras. Grantaire will like that, right?

Everyone was already at Courfeyrac’s flat except for Grantaire, who was hesitating outside the door. He knew once he headed in it would be all about him, and he was completely dreading that. He eventually took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside. Everyone cheered and Grantaire cringed, surrounded by his friends the moment he stepped in the door. A beer was pushed into his hand by someone (probably Joly) and he was moved to the couch. 

“Guys-” Grantaire started but everyone was being too loud and excited to hear him. Eventually Combeferre, sitting beside Grantaire on the couch, asked him what’s up. “I really didn’t need a party,” Grantaire said, chewing on his lip. “I didn’t tell you it was my birthday for a reason.”

“You know Courfeyrac, he would never let you be alone on your birthday,” Combeferre said gently. Grantaire sighed and nodded, leaning into Combeferre as he waited for everyone to calm down enough to pick a movie. Courfeyrac tried to let Grantaire pick but R insisted that they choose.

They ended up starting to watch the Lion King, a group favorite, but it was cut short when there was a knock at the door. Courfeyrac has the hugest grin on his face as he and a few others went to the door. Grantaire’s stomach dropped as he realized what was probably about to happen. Grantaire knows that Courfeyrac has gotten strippers for everyone elses birthdays, so why would he be the exception?

Grantaire became even more wary when he heard Courfeyrac say “What the fuck??” as he opened the door. Combeferre had a knowing smile on his face as Grantaire moved away from him. Grantaire peeked over the back of the couch to see a glimpse of blonde hair in the doorway. “Enjolras?” he mumbled, confused.

“Uh, surprise?” Grantaire heard Enjolras say in the doorway. His friends parted and he saw…

Oh. 

That explains it.

Enjolras was standing in the doorway in a very distinctly stripper-esque outfit, entirely red, which definitely made the bright red flush on his cheeks more distinguishable. “I’ll just,” Enjolras said, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he stepped away from the doorway into the hallway. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Courfeyrac said and pulled Enjolras back inside, leading him to the couch. Enjolras stood in front of the couch, very red and rocking it.

The only thing Grantaire could think of to say to fix the gapingly awkward silence is, “You’re a stripper.” Enjolras looked down at Grantaire, whose eyes were definitely not meeting his, and nodded. Everyone else had quietly cleared the room, migrating to Bahorel and Feuilly’s apartment. They only lived a floor down, so it’s not that far.

“If you want me to go-” Enjolras said, licking his lips again. Grantaire looked up at him with an incredulous expression.

“Do you want to go? Or do you want to defile Courfeyrac’s couch with me?” Grantaire said, his eyes flicking up to meet Enjolras’ with a hopeful glint. “I mean you knew this party was for me, yet you’re here anyways… in this,” Grantaire added, his eyes travelling over Enjolras’ body again.

Enjolras’s nervous smile became a more genuine one as he looked down at himself. “I’m not even sure what I hoped to get out of this,” he shook his head and hesitantly sat down on the couch beside Grantaire. He slipped his feet out of the red heels he had been wearing that made Grantaire cry a little inside. He pulled his legs up onto the couch and pushed Grantaire back against the arm.

“Enjolras-” Grantaire tried to say but the blonde cut him off by firmly pressing their lips together. Grantaire made a little surprised squeak and curled his hands into Enjolras’ hair. They kissed until they needed breath, then Enjolras pulled away and smirked down at Grantaire.

“Less talking, more couch defiling.”


End file.
